Black Heart
by reychop
Summary: As Rock and Blues investigated the net, they are overrun with viruses. Just as the things became worse, Forte appears, not to fight but for another purpose? A new battle is to be fought as old enemies returned. ForteRock EnzanNetto; Based from BN Series
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Summary: Rockman and Blues were patrolling the internet, searching for netcrimes, when all of the sudden, they were attack by hordes of unstoppable viruses. Then a mysterious navi appears bringing news about an organization planning to take over the world. ForteRockman

Note: Most elements of this story are based on the game Battle network series.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been months since they defeated Nebula Grey. The officials were tracing the last of the dark chips and peace reigned again. However, that peace didn't last long as the net had started to act stranger with each passing days. There had been reports about weird navis and viruses attacking regular navis for no apparent reason.

And for that Blues and Rockman are assigned to investigate on certain parts of the net. Blues ran deep in undernet and still, he couldn't find a single clue that might lead them to whoever the culprit of this strange activities is.

Blues searched around the net, while keeping his guard up as he converse with his operator.

"Enzan-sama, I still haven't found any clues." Blues said, frustration evident in his voice.

"Calm yourself Blues. There's no use getting angered over this matter. We have to be quick enough before this criminal strikes again. Be on your guard, we don't know what he is capable of"

"Yes Enzan-sama" Blues agreed and minutes later, he met up with Rockman.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Rock, do you have any information?"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't found anything yet. The net seems to be quiet and--" Rockman barely finished his report when they felt a strong net quake.

"What? Netquakes? There aren't supposed to be netquakes here" Blues stated as the cyberworld continued to shake.

Just as the shaking slowed down, a blast was heard and strong viruses were all over the place.

"Rock, they must be the one causing the netquakes. Lets delete them!"

"Hai!" And the two navis prepared their weapon. Blues draw his sword and begun attacking the viruses with unmatched speed while Rock shoots with deadly accuracy. They were winning, and the virus army had gone thinner and thinner with each passing second. But just as the two navis were about to strike the last hundreds of them, another thousands appeared, and this time, they are 10 times stronger and faster.

The two navis fought hard and after a few minutes passed, they felt their energy getting exhausted.

As the viruses moved closer and closer, Blues tried to establish a connection to ask for help but found out that the signal isn't that stable.

"Rock, I cant establish a connection, there seems to be a signal blocking my transmission to the main base. I guess we'll have to do this on our own!" Blues prepared his weapon again, but as he tried to charge at the incoming viruses, he found that he cant move his leg and his body felt stiff and heavy.

"Rock, I'm low on energy." Rock looked worriedly at him but he cant come near as he was surrounded himself. "Blues! Hang in there, I'm coming!" Rock tried his best to pass through but he was taking hits and his energy are getting drained.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Netto and Enzan looked worriedly at their pets. Any second now, their navis would get deleted. While they themselves are capable of sending for help, they cant just simply leave their navis there. Enzan was busy figuring out a strategy for the current situation but no idea had entered his head yet. While internally panicking, he tried to calm himself down. Lan, on the other hand, despite the fact that was scared and nervous, have tried to encourage Rockman to do his best and begins to slot in some powerful chips. However, despite his efforts, Rock was low on energy too and no matter what he'd do, his recovery chips had ran out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rock looked at Blues who were deflecting the enemy's attack with his shield. Rock blocked an attack from a mettaur, and tried to shoot it, but instead, he found his vision blurry and felt his body feel the effects of energy loss. Both of them are getting exhausted and about to collapse to the ground when an odd purple navi appeared in front of them. The navi made a handsign and the virus stopped attacking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two netsaviors had gone lost and suffering. Oh poor little navis. Don't worry though. Soon enough, you'll no longer exist and feel no more pain."

The purple navi showed his face to the netsaviors and laughed. "Kekekekekeke!! What do you have to say now eh, Rockman? It had been a long time and I gained new powers! Powers to control viruses! Kekekekeke! I am not the loser that you beaten anymore. I am reborn for a new purpose in this world!! Kekekeke!!"

Both navis looked wide-eyed at the figure in front of them. "What? It cant be. Shademan!"

The purple navi just smirked at them. "That is correct! Arisen from the darkness of oblivion. I, Shademan had returned to begin a new purpose! And this time, I will not be defeated! Delete them!"

The viruses charged at them. The two navis could do nothing but brace themselves for the incoming attack.

As the two wait for the blow to hit, a strong signal passed. A signal strong enough to freeze everyone present, and even deleted a few minor viruses.

Then, realization hit Rock and whispered to Blues, "I know that signature everywhere, Its Forte!!" Blues' eyes widened in realization. If Forte is here to fight then all of them are doomed, judging from their conditions, they are incapable of fighting him at the moment. Both Navis froze as Shademan just laughed.

"Kekekeke, I felt we had a visitor. And a new friend to play with! Rock, Blues, your end is now!! Fall to despair!! Be the sacrifice to eternal darkness!! Kekekeke. Delete them!" Before the viruses could move a deep melodic voice was heard.

"I don't think so! Darkness Overload!!" Forte's cloaked figure appear as purple beam covered the entire area.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Well, I guess I'll end it to that. This is my first Rockman Fanfic so any reviews and critics are gladly accepted. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

As the area cleared, only the four navis remain. Rock and Blues sighed in relief as they saw Forte standing in front of them while Shademan shakes in fear.

"F-f-forte!! What are you doing here?"

"The question is, what are you planning this time that you have to unleash a huge army of viruses in the net?"

"Kekekekeke!! The new purpose, Forte! Haven't heard of it? It's a dark power only given to the chosen ones. But maybe you'd want to join? I guarantee it would grant you powers beyond your imagination! Kekekeke!!"

"I have no intention of chasing after powers anymore. I am invincible! And I am powerful enough to defeat your pathetic army of viruses alone!"

"Ohhh, How about revenge? Kekeke!! Surely you wouldn't want to take revenge on the humans that betrayed you? Or should I remind you how treacherous humans are?"

Forte shot him a glare but before he could say anything Rockman said, "Do not say that! Forte, you can't believe him! Humans aren't as bad as you though!" Forte stared at him blankly, then a small smile crept to his face, much to Rock and Blue's shock.

"Indeed. I have known that for some time. For what reason do you think am I helping you now, my beloved Rock-chan?" Forte grinned as he saw Rock stared at him with shock and blushing faintly. Then he turned his attention to Shademan.

"I am telling you this Shademan, whatever you're planning, stop it, for you'll never succeed."

"Hah! Keep telling me that Forte! It's you who ended up getting consumed by your own madness and lust for power! You are no different than I am Forte!" Forte glared at him.

"That is where you are mistaken Shademan! For years I have wandered the labyrinths of darkness, rose from my grave from the undernet and gained the title of UnderKing! And then I realized that power isn't everything."

"Keh! Whatever. But know this, a new purpose has begun! And this world will be in total chaos!" Before anyone could respond, a black light engulfed him and as he vanished, a series of laughter followed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There was a moment of silence after the events. Then Blues decided to break the silence.

"Uhmm Forte, I am thankful for how you saved us but what I want to know is that, why are you helping us?"

"Oh? Well, maybe because we are fighting against a common foe? I have a lot of reasons but that's the strongest one that I could offer."

"So you know about Shademan and his plans?"

"In a sense, yes. My agents just pinpointed this location to be the next target of the newly formed WWW. However, this threat is much bigger than before. You have heard of the cybeasts right?"

"Well yes but I never thought of it as anything but a legend."

"Indeed. However from what I have gathered so far, it appears that the organization plans to fuse dark chips with one of them and control them to fulfill Wily's ambition, The destruction of Cyberworld."

"What? Are you certain of this?"

"Of course. I have reliable agents spread around the net since I became the ruler of Undernet."

"Ahh, then I have to go and report this. Thanks again and bye!" And with that, he jacked out. Only Forte and Rock are the ones present now. And after a moment of tension, Rockman meekly said,

"Uh, hey Forte, uhmm, well I guess I should thank you for what you have done." A blush formed on his cheeks as Forte leaned near him and smiled for the first time.

"Anything for you Rock-chan." Rock shifted uncomfortably, he was about to question Forte what he meant but a voice interrupted him.

"Rock? You're alright! I'm sorry I haven't contacted you. I was frozen with fear! I am just glad you're alright."

"Yeah and it's all thanks to Forte."

"Wha--?? Forte? You're there? I didn't expect you to help us but, Thanks again!" Netto grinned at Forte as his face appeared next to Netto.

"It's nothing Netto. Anyway, let's just forget about the past, ne?" Netto just stared at him suspiciously but managed to nod slowly.

"Wonderful. Uhm, Netto, can I talk to Rockman in private?"

"Sure as long as you're not planning anything bad."

"No I wont" And with that, Netto's face disappeared and the connection was cut off.

Rockman just stared at Forte waiting for him to say anything and after what feels like hours, Forte finally speak up, "Uhm Rock..." _'Strange, his voice sounds nervous, so unlike the arrogant and proud Forte that I fought long ago' _"I have been thinking lately. Do you really want to know why I helped you?"

"I am curious about that as well, and a bit suspicious. It's so unlike you to care for others. You always go on blabbing about hate and betrayal those past few years." Rock joked trying to lighten and ease the tension. Forte laughed as well.

"I guess I had been really foolish back then. But you know, after I was absorbed by Alpha, I have been thinking a lot and realized something." Rockman leaned closer, intrigued and interested as to where Forte is leading the conversation. "I realized that I wasn't emotionless as I thought I would be. Somehow, I managed to feel human emotions just like you. And you know the reason?" Rockman shook his head as if to say, no.

Forte leaned closer to him. "You" Then closing the gap between them, Forte pressed his lips against Rock. Rockman is too shock to react but he was sure he was enjoying the moment. What? Surely he can't. He can't like Forte like that. Or can't he? He was about to dwell in the thoughts when he felt Forte pull away from him.

"I'm sorry if that surprised you, but as they say actions speak louder than words. I'll leave you alone to think about it. But know this I realized my love for you a long time ago. I guess Ii was just too stubborn to admit it. Well, I got to go, and remember, I love you Rock-chan" With a parting kiss on his cheeks, Forte disappeared as he jacked out.

Rockman was left alone to ponder about Forte's confession. Did he or did he not love Forte back?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, in the officials' Headquarters, Blues, Enzan and the chairman had a talk after they reported the status of the net and the information Blues gathered from Forte.

"Are you sure that this Forte is to be trusted? He had caused nothing but trouble for us these recent years. And not only that, he had sided with the WWW's plans and helped released Alpha! Are you quite certain that it's a good idea to leave him free in the net?" The chairman asked.

"Well, I was asking that myself, but before I was able to contact Blues, he was already in my PET. He reported everything to me, and I felt that Forte is trustworthy enough, considering his actions in saving Rock and Blues from the viral attack."

"Hmm, I guess so, but still, what if he was just trying to gain our trust and strike us when we weren't aware of it?"

"Don't worry sir, it would be my responsibility. After all, it was me that allowed him to leave." This time it was Blues who responded.

"Indeed. About the information, I guess I have to discuss this with Dr. Hikari and see what he would recommend and and how he would prove the authenticity of the datas Forte provided. You may leave."

"Yes sir."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

End Chapter


End file.
